A Strange Destination
by Epic Rave Monster
Summary: Horohoro has a dream about Ren Tao and wishes to see him. He talks to his sister about it, and when he leaves the room he passes out. When he finally realises where he is, he is in China with Morphine. I've made this Fanfiction yet never finished it...
1. Chapter 1

"I got it!"

"Huh? Ren, hold on dude. Just hold on!"

"Don't worry Horo. I won't let go! Ahh!"

"Master Ren... Master Ren!"

"He's not moving..."

"It doesn't look like he's breathing.. Is he breathing?"

"I don't think so.. I think he's..."

"Master Reeeen!"

Horohoro gasped and quickly sat up from his bed in shock. It was just a dream.. But also a reminder of the past. Horohoro was so worried about Ren that day. He had a strange feeling about Ren that he just couldn't make out. He had never felt that way about anybody before. As if he needed something...

Pirika, from the other futon she was sleeping on, glanced over to her older brother. Giving him a queshtioning look as her eyes slowly opened. It was only four o'clock in the morning, so she was still very tired. But she couldn't help but wounder if he was okay.

"Ani-chan... Are you alright?" Pirika asked as she sat upon the mattress, rubbing her eyes.

Horohoro blinked and glanced over to Pirika, giving a small nod as he pulled his legs up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them, mumbling softly."Huh..? Yeah. But don't worry. It was just a dream... I'm fine."

"More like a nightmare.."

"Heh.. It was crazy."

"What was, your dream?"

Horohoro nodded once again and sighed softly. He shifted his gaze across the room as if he was staring into nothingness. "It happened before... The day that Ren had saved me. We all thought he was dead but he wasn't.."

"...?" Pirika raised a brow as she watched her brother carefully. Woundering why he would be dreaming about something like that.

"My heart began to race. And i didn't think i would be able to see..." He stopped before he could finish. Gasping, he lifted his hand to cover his mouth. He didn't want to say anything more about it. Then she would find out that he had feelings for his former teammate.

"...Do you have a thing for Ren?"

Horohoro's eyes widened in thought as his cheeks began to turn a bright red color. Flushing with embarrasment as he was lost in thought. "What?!"

"Well you do keep on having dreams about him. And you never stop talking about the guy. And then you blush when we talk about him. It makes me wounder..."

"...I don't know. I just wanna see him again. It's been a long time.."

"Then go see him!"

"But who's gonna take care of the Koro Pokurru?"

"I will! Leave it up to me. But... Wait... How are you gonna get to China? You don't have any money."

"Um.. Well i guess i could take a boat and fl-"

"No!"

"Or... Get Tao Yuan to fly me all the way there. He does turn into that dragon thing. Whatever the hell that is."

"How are you gonna contact him? He's in China." She replied as she raised a brow. He clearely wasn't thinking straight.

Horohoro laughed and itched the back of his neck nervously. He then puffed and wiggled out of the bed in his blue pajamas. "Geeze. You sure make things difficult."

"Life is difficult... Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen. I'm starving!" Horohoro wrapped his arms around his own waist as his stomach soon began to growl.

He walked towards the Kitchen and tilted his head off to the side. "Hm.. I guess i can go over to Yoh's place and ask for Anna. Maybe she can bring a rideable spirit so i can go. I don't have many choices.."

He didn't like to think too much but he wanted to see Ren really badly. It had been two months since they've seen each other. And he couldn't deny his stomach's demands. Not like that had to do with the situation, of course.

Horohoro opened the refrigerator's door and pulled out a plate of french fries and stuck them into the microwave while he clicked the start button. He then turned around and walked off to the bathroom, closing the door behind him he stared at his own reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall.

Horohoro bit his lower lip and slomped a little. "Gawd.. I wish i could just be there right now!"

All of a sudden, Horohoro's surroundings became bright and then suddenly became pitch black.

"_Did i pass out or something..? Mmm.. Feels like grass_.." He thought to himself. He then smelled fresh air pass by. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Morphine flying right next to him as she smiled happily.

She gave a wink and giggled lightly before she flew off. Horohoro blinked a few times and looked around. At first he thought he was only imagining things. But then... His eyes dilated as he let out a scream.

"Aaaaaah!!" Horohoro was in China.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't believe what was happening, but Morphine most likely did.

Horohoro pulled himself back off the ground and quickly followed the Spirit from behind, Hoping that he could get some answers. When she made her stop and he caught up with her, he began breathing heavily to catch his breath.

He looked up and noticed that they were ontop of a mountain where you could see most of China. He also took notice of a huge building not far from where they were, And he seemed to recognize it.

"I... It's Ren's place! Morphine.. How did you know..? How did you..."

Morphine smiled and began to fly away again. But enough for Horohoro to catch up with her. He knew that she was taking him to Ren's place. So he just continued to follow her until they got there.

China was so beautiful. And Horohoro thought it was rather interesting. Encountering new things... New places...

Once they reached the Tao household, he began to sweatdrop and wrap his arms around himself. He then gave a slight shudder. The place was huge and dark, just like he had remembered it to be. But that place still kinda freaked him out. Still... He wanted to see Ren. Horohoro didn't come there for nothing.

He slowly walked up the steps and gently knocked on the door. But nobody came. He gulped and knocked again. But this time, it was harder.

Since the place was huge, Of course they wouldn't have heard the small knocks so he had decided to continue to knock.

Thoughts began to cloud his mind. _Was Ren gonna be mad that he came? Did they have any company? What if they were fighting again? Or what if they were gone...? _And still no answer.

Horohoro lowered his gaze and turned back around to walk off. And then the door suddenly creeked open.

Horohoro blinked and turned to face the other male standing in the door way, to see a tall figure with purple pointed hair and holding a glass of milk.

Dark yellow orbs began to stare at him with a confused look. And pratically almost dropped the glass in shock. Horohoro wasn't sure what to say at that moment. It had been a while since they've seen each other. He smiled and bit and Ren just blinked. Woundering if he was imagining things. Or if Horohoro was really at his doorstep. "H...Horohoro?"

"Heh, long time no see!"

"W-What are you doing here?" Tao Ren replied. Still in heavy shock.

"Aww.. Is that the only thing you have to say after all these years?"

"It's only been five months."

"..." Horohoro remained quiet as he continued to stare back at his long-time friend.

"So why have you come?

"Er.. Well.. Since we're buddies, and i haven't seen you since the tournament... I thought i'd just stop by and say hi. I missed ya dude!" Horohoro grinned widely as he flicked a wave.

"Hmph.. It hasn't been that long. But i m-" Ren shifted his gaze away as he noticed the Ainu dork grinning. He knew what was gonna happen. Horohoro always seemed to tease him about that kind of stuff.

"Hm..? Aww come on.. Say it! You missed me right?"

Ren's face immediently turned red and his hair began to get a tad bit pointier. Ren clenched his fists in a tight grip and punched Horohoro into the sky with a growl of embarrasment. "Shut up! I did not miss you, you bastard!"

"Aaaah!"

Horohoro fell back down to the ground with a thud and groaned softly, as he rubbed the back of his head and jumped back up to his feet.

Ren turned around to hide a small smile that seemed to grace his lips as he took a step back inside.

He walked over to the counter to set the glass of milk down and glanced over to the other male who was still standing outside the doorway. Ren raised a brow and folded his arms over his chest as he cocked his head to the side."You can come in you know.."

"Oh okay. Man this place creeps me out..!"

"Hmph.. You act like you never came here before. How pathetic!" Ren smirked as he continued to watch Horohoro come inside and glance around the house. It seemed to be slightly empty besides the two of them in the building. And it was rather quiet to.

"Hey dude.. Where is everyone?"

"Out on a field trip. Why do you ask?"

"Just woundering. How come they didn't bring you?"

"I didn't want to go. I have better things to do than go to a stupid trip. Speaking of trips.. You came to China. And it will be a while before you go to Hokkaido, Correct? So where are you staying? Not that i care or anything.. I'm just curious."

"Yeah, yeah." Horohoro waved a hand to throw off the subject and flomped down onto the nearest couch with a groan. "Crap.. I haven't even figured that out yet."

"Well do you have money?"

"...Nope."

"Heh heh heh. You're rather stupid, Horohoro. You should have made plans before you got to China."

"Aaagh. I know! But you're not gonna believe how i got here! Wow Ren.. Have you gotten taller?" Horohoro reached his hand up to measure his height from the last time he saw the Tao.

"Hmph. Of course! I drink milk three times a day!"

"Wow.. Still?! Im suprised you don't run out of it!"

"Of course we do, you dummy. We're out of it now. And since Jun is away.. Buy me some milk."

"What?! I told you, i don't have money! And besides.. I'm not your slave! So don't treat me like one!"

"Well i suppose that if you want to stay here until you get back to Hokkaido.. You can atleast get me some milk."

"..Wha?"

Ren reached into his pant pocket and handed Horohoro some money to go out and get some milk. He didn't need the money anyway. And he trusted the Ainu with it.

Horohoro was really suprised! Somehow, he gets to China.. And now he gets to stay at Ren's house!

Has Ren gone a little soft..? Well of course they were friends and they developed feelings for each other. Not only that, but they hadn't seen each other in a while.. But still!

Horohoro smirked and jumped out of the couch, just ready to go.

"Uh.. So... Since we haven't hanged out in a while.. Would you like to come with me? Y'know... Maybe we can get some ice cream on the way." Horohoro's face turned fainly red as he itched at his left cheek while glancing away. Awaiting his buddie's responce.

"You don't have money.. Remember?"

"I know! I can help do some yard work! People and get some money!"

"What are you, a farmer now?"

"_No_..!"

"Then learn to back down once in a while. You're so vulnerable. It's like childs play."

"Whatever dude. It's not like i always listen to what people say."

Ren rolled his eyes and took a step back out of the building as he was ready to go. But suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

Cold winds seemed to pass by their surroundings. And the clouds were slightly dark as well. It was as if it were going to snow.

Ren began getting goosebumps and shivered in the cold. Seeming to stare over at Horohoro. "You want to eat ice cream in this weather?!"

"Totally! It's the best time to get 'em!"

Ren raised a brow in disbelief and quickly went back inside to grab his coat off of the racket. Once he was done, He went back and met up with Horohoro at the end of the sidewalk that lead to Ren's house.

Ren gave a light growl as Horohoro began to give him a teasing look again."Wow dude, you're slow!"


End file.
